customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Whiplash
Arena Information Arena: Warehouse 51 Time of Day: Night Contestants Team 1 *Whiplash *Whisp Team 2 *Ultimate Lad *Stone Man Battle Mind Lord 23:11, August 11, 2012 (UTC) - Lash stands outside the chainlink fence, hidden by shadows. She looks carefully at the layout of the warehouse, searching for anythying sign of life. She had been drawn here by a strange power. Silently coming up behind her, Whisp sits next to her. Lash was inwardly startled, but she decided to be calm about the 12' monster sitting next to her. "Hello there." Lash's voice changer made her feminine voice rock hard and manly. "Are you here to help?" Smiletime "For your sake I hope the answer is "yes" - because you're going to need all the help you can get.." came a voice from nearby, Ultimate Lad entering into view. "Ultimate, do not boast - the battle has not even begun: you have yet to see what they can do.." Stone Man warns as he appears next to Ultimate Lad. "Whatever, rocky - these guys are a couple of amateurs wanting a chance at beating a couple of Victors.. nothing new.." Ultimate Lad says dismissively. Stone Man simply sighs at this and looks to Lash and Whisp, ignoring Ultimate Lad somewhat as he comes to a stop. Mind Lord 04:14, August 12, 2012 (UTC) - "You're a smart man, and wise. I will have little joy in fighting you. The same cannot be said for your "friend" here. I hate people that trashtalk." Lash says, turning her head to Stone Man. Whisp rises from his spot. His telepathic voice is clean and deep "I will go ahead to see if we can get an advantage." With a great flex of muscles Whisp leaps clean over the tell fence with room to spare and dashes towards the hanger-like doors of the warehouse. Lash turns, carefully moving backwards towards the chain linked fence. She readies the Hydra whip in her hand. Smiletime "I have learned not to underestimate my opponents - however I have also made an oath to protect the Victors as my family.. even the more volatile of our group.." Stone Man notes, beginning to melt into the ground as he speaks "..try not to make a fool of yourself, Ultimate - I will make sure the monster does not get too far..". Ultimate Lad frowns slightly as Stone Man burrows his way after Whisp (or more accurately "swims" under the ground, his siesmic-manipulation obviously strong) - "..oh come on! what's with the attitude? I'm just telling it as it is rocky..". Ultimate Lad then turns to Lash and extends both hands outward, unleashing a beam of Force that acts much like a battering-ram, attempting to smash into anything in front of itself and manifesting as a brilliant blue light. Mind Lord 22:32, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Lash puts up her right arm to brace herself, and uses a short burst from her jetpack so she isn't moved from her position. Her shell of armour holds perfectly. Lash whips her Hydra, bellowing flames at Ultimate Lad. Whisp lands in front of the doors of the warehouse, and with great strength he tears them from their holdings. His great claws crushing both the wood and the concrete behind it, Whisp tosses one of the doors aside. He then takes a great leap upwards at terrifying speed, climbing the wall of the warehouse and crushing the wooden exterior in the process. Category:Battles Category:Smiletime Category:Mind Lord